


Falling Slowly - An Alternative Outcome

by marehami, ThatGFFAN



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Feels, Gen, Globnar, Redemption, Second Chances, Terminal Illnesses, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marehami/pseuds/marehami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGFFAN/pseuds/ThatGFFAN
Summary: Ford is given a new chance to save Mabel and set things right after her untimely demise caused by his mistakes. An alternative outcome to marehami's story Falling Slowly, created by me in collaboration with her. While not mandatory, it would help to read the original story till the end to understand what happens here. A huge thank you to marehami for being the beta reader.





	1. The First Week

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, a little explanation. The creator and author of the Adoption AU, the amazing marehami asked me about being a beta reader for her most recent story in the AU, Falling Slowly. In that story Mabel must fight for her life after she is diagnosed with a serious illness. She fights against the illness with all the optimism that she has, but sometimes hugs and comfy sweaters just aren't enough. And sadly, the story ended in tragedy as she dies in the 10th chapter.
> 
> Now I assume if you're here you have read that story. This is after all an alternative outcome. Basically after chapter 10 we came to a crossroad: continue the story as is and leave Mabel deceased or bring in some supernatural and/or time altering methods to bring her back. Ultimately we agreed that for the story's sake, we had to keep Mabel dead. However, the idea for this alternative end came to me and I had to see it become reality.
> 
> I have to give a huge thank you to marehami for everything. From letting me be part of her AU and also the opportunity to write this story. It has been an amazing experience and one that has taught me a lot about both story writing and that sometimes in order to make the story the best it can be, you have to let go of characters that you love.
> 
> This story is an alternative outcome to Falling Slowly. It is set one week after Mabel's funeral (just after chapter 22). I have done my best to capture the essence and writing style that marehami and Keleficent have created.
> 
> A huge thank you to marehami herself for being the beta reader. I really hope you like what I have written and I hope that for those of you who were saddened at Mabel's death in chapter 10 of the main story, this will serve as some closure for you. With that said, this is chapter 1 of Falling Slowly: The Alternative Outcome.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_ __  
_And dream how wonderful your life will be_ __  
_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_ __  
_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_ __  
_Someday we'll all be gone_ __  
_But lullabies go on and on_ __  
_They never die_ _  
_ _That's how you and I will be_

The monitor stopped beeping, the dreaded flatline appeared.

She was gone,

Mabel was gone…

Ford awoke gasping for air. He looked around the room, he was no longer in the hospital by Mabel's bedside, holding his dying daughter as she took her last breath. He was home, in his room in the Mystery Shack. It was one in the morning, and the only sound he heard was that of crickets in the summer night and his own rapid breathing. How unjust that he was still breathing and Mabel was not?

He got up and walked upstairs. It had been one week since Mabel had died. Gravity Falls was still in mourning. Mabel's death had rocked the small town in ways that Bill Cipher could have only dreamed of doing during Weirdmageddon.

When Ford made it up the stairs and into the living room he was surprised to find Dipper. He was sitting on the sofa starring blankly at a ball of yarn. Mabel's funeral had been the hardest on him. Having lost both his parents and now his twin sister, Dipper was beyond broken. No child especially of his age deserved to suffer this much so young.

Ford walked up and sat down next to his adopted son, "What do have there Dipper?" he asked.

"It was one of Mabel's balls of yarn, she was knitting it into that orange sweater before…before you asked her to help you with that experiment," he said with a twinge of anger and arrogance.

Ford looked down at the boy. He didn't know what he could say or do to comfort his child. The weight of his helplessness crushed him.

"I miss her so much, why did she have to leave us?" Dipper asked as his mask of strength finally collapsed. He breaks down into tears in Ford's coat. He had remained strong all these years for Mabel, but now that she was gone. He couldn't keep up his charade of strength any longer. He was only a child after all.

Ford didn't know what to say, but after all these days of seeing the same sight of Dipper's tears, he knew what to do. He wrapped the boy into an embrace and held him there, hugging him tight.

"I'd do anything to get her back too son, I would even give my own life for it," he said with deep conviction.

The two remained in that embrace until sleep overwhelmed both of them. Sleep had become something the Pines boys no longer took lightly, because they knew one of their own never woke up.

Life had become nothing but sadness for them.


	2. She's Terminal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan has a flashback to the moment his entire world fell apart. All thanks to one eight letter word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my one year as a GF fanfic writer, this was the single most difficult piece of writng I have ever written. It hurt writing this and Marehami's edits have made it even more emotional.

Another day dawned. The feeling was surreal, only a few summers earlier, The Mystery Shack had been the go to place for over priced merchandise and fake taxidermy creatures made to look real that had fooled tourists for decades.

But today, like it had been for a while now, the Shack stood silent, as silent as the dwellers inside were. A fading sign reading Closed for Family Emergency hung outside. Everyone in town knew that it was more than a family emergency, it was a crisis, the most integral part of their family was gone, and never coming back.

Wendy and Soos had actually remained on board as employees, because even though they were no longer serving customers, or even getting paid, they were still desperately needed in the shack. Wendy was about the only person Dipper would talk to at all, though he still held back discussing his grief with her. And Soos, the dear boy had been part of the Mystery Shack crew for so long that coming into work was second nature to him. He just wished that aside from sweeping the shop over and over again he could do more to help. He especially wanted to help his poor boss, and the man that he saw as a father, but he knew that the man he loved and respected so, was nothing more than a hollowed shell without his baby girl.

Stan sat in his office starring at a photo of the day he and Ford had officially adopted Dipper and Mabel. When he had first agreed to watch over Dipper and Mabel for the summer he never imagined all the wonderful things that it would lead to. He would finally get his brother back physically, after a little more time he had gotten him back emotionally, and through it all he had been able to accept himself as who he was for the first time in his life. He owed all of that to both kids, but especially to that sweet little girl who accepted him right from the start.

His life had been all but destroyed when Mabel passed away. The night that he found out she was terminal was the hardest night of Stan's life. That night she left them. The memory was so painfully vivid in his mind. It hurt him every time he thought of it, he wished he could take a memory gun and wipe it. He knew better than that though, now that she was gone each and every moment with her was priceless, even the painful ones.

* * *

He and Dipper had sat there by her bedside as she slept, stroking her hair, and holding her hand. They were doing everything in their powers to be as close to her as possible, maybe deep down they already knew, in a way only a family could. They felt like they couldn't comfort her as best as possible without their whole family with them. Ford had been gone for nearly the entire day. Mabel had been asking about him all day, and Stan had been desperately trying to reach him when suddenly the doctor walked in with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Mr. Pines, can I speak with you outside for a second, it's important," he said in a hushed, but urgent tone. The tone of his voice made Stan worry but he was used to that so it did not worry him too much, "stay here with Mabel Dipper, I'll be right…."

"I think he should come outside with us, he should know it directly too," the doctor said quietly.

The two of them looked at each other confused before they walked outside. Stan carefully shut the door behind them so that he would not wake Mabel up. Had he known what he was about to hear, he would have banged on that door so hard, that Mabel would wake up and by some miracle, be refilled with life.

"Mr. Pines, I…I," even the doctor hesitated to break the news. He was a trained professional who had to deal with breaking news like this to families all the time, but something about this one was different.

"What is it doc, is everything alright?" Stan asked urgently.

Finally, the doctor got a grip of himself and looked at Stan, father to father dead in the eyes, "I'm so sorry Mr. Pines, it's too late. Mabel…Mabel is in the final stage of this disease. Her body has just become too weakened for treatment. Even if we could find her a new pair of lungs right now, her body would reject them. I'm so sorry, your daughter is  _terminally ill_."

The word stung Stan in his heart. The doctor had effectively announced Mabel's death sentence right to his face. She was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Dipper was hit the hardest. He was not the best in medical terminology (in fact he had heard multiple new terms during his stay here), but he knew very well what the word terminal meant. Mabel's illness was now incurable, and her only way out of it, was death. He was going to lose his best friend.

Stan peaked through the window to their room and looked at his  _terminally_   _ill_  daughter. She looked like she was already gone. But the sight of the heart monitor beeping away meant she was still here.

"How long does she have doctor?" Stan asked with a wavering voice. He was on the verge of tears but he held on as best as he could. Even though he wanted to make a scene, wanting to punch this doctor until he found a cure, wanting to rampage through this awful place, he knew that if he did any of those things he would likely be taken away from his daughter. He would be unable to be with her, when he knew she needed him the most.

"In honest terms… _not long_. Her state is dire right now. She may not make it through the night," the doctor confessed.

Dipper could no longer hold it in. He burst into tears right then and there. His sister, his life, his everything was at the end of her life and he had mere hours left to say goodbye.

Stan picked Dipper up and held him tight. The boy who he only a few months earlier Stan would have told to man up and grow a spine was now sobbing away into his suit. It didn't matter, the poor boy had been so strong for so long needed Stan to be parental and give him the comfort and love he sought from his own dad growing up. Stan was determined in that moment to not end up like Filbrick, he wanted Dipper to feel safe crying to him, he wanted Dipper to understand he felt the same. He just wanted to go back into that room and cry. But he still had to ask the doctor one more question

"Should I tell her, tell her she's gonna die?" Stan asked with a shaky voice. Hearing himself say the words made him feel physically ill, but he wanted to do whatever is best for his baby girl. She deserved that from him now.

"In normal circumstances I would, letting the patient know often helps them out and leads to calmer final days. But…but given how long she has, I think you shouldn't. She's already too weak and her reaction to the news could shorten how much time she may have left. In these final moments, talk to her, tell her anything you might have left to say. Let her know that her family is by her side, her departure from this life should be peaceful and one that brings closure to all of you. She needs it…she deserves it," the doctor said, tearing up himself, angry that he couldn't save such a sweet soul.

With that final answer, he leaves the family to do the unimaginable. It hurt Stan that the man could not tell him more, but he still had a job to do and many more patients who needed him, and truth was, there is no medical journal on how to watch an innocent child die.

As the two walk back into the room, Dipper instantly crawls into Mabel's bed beside her. Stan is about to join them when phone rings, it's Ford. He picks it up.

_"STANLEY, NO TIME TO EXPLAIN BUT I'M ON MY WAY BACK RIGHT NOW,"_  Ford says in an overexcited tone.

Stan looks over to Mabel's bed, Dipper lying next to her holding her and crying quietly, "just get here sixer…just get here," he says softly.

Those words haunted Stan. He wanted to tell Ford, he honestly did. He just wanted to yell into that phone and tell him that thanks to his incompetence, Mabel was dying and might be dead before he gets there. But he held back. He did not want to disturb her. He wanted Mabel's final hours of life to be as quiet and as calm as they could be. She deserved to go with her family in a similar state of mind too.

He then crawled into that tiny hospital bed and wrapped both kids in his warm and strong arms. Mabel's eyes had opened for just a moment. She noticed Dipper was crying and Stan was on the verge of tears himself.

She wanted to say something witty and smart, something to make them stop crying and start laughing, like she used to be able to. She was too weak now, she could only whisper the only thing she had been able to communicate lately.

"Please don't cry, I'm gonna beat this, I pro-" she couldn't finish before coughing took over.

Dipper cried harder as Stan held her tighter, "shh shh shh baby girl, it's gonna be ok, the fight's almost over. You aren't gonna hurt anymore….." Stan heaved to hold in sobs, "that crazy cough is gonna go away….and you'll be somewhere safe soon," Stan tried to make what was about to happen seem as pleasant as possible. He had no idea what was on the other side of the thin veil of life, but whatever it was, Mabel deserved the best of it.

Mabel seemed to understand, even without Stan saying the word, "will you be there too?" she whispered. Like a child going to school on the first day, it's new and it's scary, and what is scariest is that your parents can't be with you.

Stan sobbed into his sleeve, before cupping her face, "maybe not right away, but…but you'll always have someone to love and protect you, and we will never stop loving you ok? Never ever…." Stan whispered.

"Even if I live to be a hundred," Dipper sobbed.

Mabel used her remaining strength to snuggle close to her brother and Stan, but she knew someone important was still missing.

"Where's Grunkle Ford? I want Ford!" she had cried.

* * *

As Stan sat there staring at the photo, those memories played back in his mind over and over. He felt he had lost everything he held so near and dear to him. As far as he was concerned, the Mystery Shack was now closed forever. He could not bare to do any of the things he used to do in the same house his late daughter once called home. He couldn't hide behind his Mr. Mystery façade either, because Mabel was one of the few people he let see that part of his life. Not only did she see it, but she had taken great interest in it. Stan had even imagined promoting Mabel to Ms. Mystery when the time was right, little did he know Mabel's time on earth would end before those dreams could be realized

He knew that Mabel wouldn't want her family to be miserable like this. She would want them to move on with their lives, and she certainly wouldn't want to see Stan lose his business over her. He knew he had to re open the shack eventually, but Stan didn't think he would ever be ready to face the outside world again, right now he couldn't even face his family still living on the inside.

Stan's thinking was cut short by a large booming noise from outside.

"What the heck was that?" he yelled thinking it was some stupid teenager taking advantage of his grief and weakness. Dipper and Ford who were in the living room sitting in silence heard it too and ran to investigate.

The two made it outside first and were surprised to see a short, chubby bald man in a grey track suit.

The man looked at the two of them, he was covered in burn marks and his glasses had been smashed. He immediately recognised the boy.

"Dipper?"

**"Blendin?"**


	3. A Second Chance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford is given another chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retelling the story really hurt Ford. His actions ultimately brought such a horrible fate onto Mabel. He lives with that guilt everyday now. But can he change that?

Ford pulled out his gun, stepped in front of Dipper to guard him, and aimed it right at Blendin, "I don't know who on Earth you are but if you  _dare_  get any closer  _I swear to god_  I'll blow your brains out!" he yelled. His protective instincts had kicked in. He wouldn't dare let anyone even attempt to touch his son. Ford's judgement between intruder and civilian had become clouded. He lost Mabel under his watch, he was not about to lose Dipper too.

"Grunkle Ford  _wait_ , I know him, that's Blendin uh, Blandin, he's a time traveler,"

Ford looked over to the man. He was quivering in fear.

"Please  _don't_  shoot I…I don't me…mean you any harm," he stammered.

Ford lowered his gun, he still did not trust this man but he took Dipper's word for it, this guy looked far too pathetic to hurt them.

The two (under Dipper's insistence) took Blendin into the shack. They helped him clean his clothes up, gave him some food and after Ford had gotten to know him a bit more, he even offered to repair his glasses.

About an hour later, Blendin, Ford and Dipper were involved in a conversation, and for the first time since losing Mabel, Dipper and Ford managed to smile and even laugh as Blendin told them his stories about his time travel adventures. Stan was still in his office, and while he was happy to hear his family laugh, he wasn't emotionally ready to join them just yet.

"I must say Mr. Blandin, you sure do live one  _hectic_  life," Ford said.

"Oh, shucks thank you. I…I wish I could do one of the less field requiring jobs but no…no one at the Time Anomaly Removal Crew trusts me with a file folder," he said, still a bit jumpy from his first encounter with Ford.

Ford and Dipper laughed, "I wonder why," Dipper said as he rolled his eyes.

The three of them sat in silence for while until Blendin broke it with a question that both the Pines men were expecting, but did not want to hear.

"I was wondering, whe…where's Mabel at? I wonder if she still remembers me," he asked.

Dipper and Ford's smiles wiped right off their faces. The question hit them harder than any punch in the gut ever could.

Once the initial shock passed, Dipper spoke in a soft whisper, "Mabel…Mabel  _died_  a few days ago,"

Blendin looks at both of them with sympathy, "Oh, geez, I…I'm so sorry you two. She was great girl, I mean you and her did help me get my job back, ev….even if you did cost me it in the first place," he said.

Ford is taken aback by his words. Mabel's influence and big heart had even been able to touch and change the lives of people in the future.

"What happened to her?" Blendin asked quietly.

Ford looked down in shame, but eventually he built up the courage to speak, "it was my fault, she was helping me with an experiment where we were using diacetyl, her exposure to it infected her with bronchiolitis obliterans. The only cure was a lung transplant but…but we were never able to get her one in time,"

Ford held back his tears as he finished the story, "I eventually was able to get her approved for an experimental treatment in Australia, but by the time I got back to the hospital, the doctors told us she was terminally ill and… she….she died a few minutes later…in my arms," somehow making that statement provided him a very odd sense of comfort. At least he was able to hold and comfort his baby girl when she needed him the most. He just wished he could hold her again.

The story was even able to make Blendin tear up, he never thought someone as sweet and loving as Mabel could die a death like that. Let alone at such a young age, "Oh man, I…I can't begin to imagine how that has been on you guys," he said sadly.

The three sat in silence for a while. Ford suddenly noticed at an unusual device on Blendin's belt, "What's that thing on your belt?" he asked.

"That's his time tape, when me and Mabel first ran into him, we thought it was just a regular tape measure," Dipper explained.

"Ya, that's how I got here in the first place, stupid thing keeps malfunctioning," Blendin said as he fidgeted with it.

As if the answer to the meaning of life itself hit him, Ford stood up in excitement, "wait that thing can take you back to any period of time?" he asked eagerly.

"Uh, yes," Blendin said plainly

"And can you  _alter_  the outcome of any period of time with it?" Ford's excitement was growing.

"Yes, but…"

Ford doesn't wait for Blendin to finish his sentence, "Can you please help me  _save my daughter?_ " he pleads.


	4. One More Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The risk is too much.

Both Dipper and Blendin look at him surprised.

As a time traveler, Blendin had been trained to deal with situations like this, and despite the reasoning, he still had to say it, "Look sir, I...I understand yo…your reasoning's, Mabel touched my life too, bu…but messing with time is a serious thing, in fact it is illegal,"

Dipper looked up at Ford, "Grunkle Ford…he's right. I miss Mabel even more than you do but…but after everything I've been through with time and stuff, we can't change it even if it means Mabel would live," Dipper said heartbroken.

To hear Dipper say such a thing angered Ford. The boy had made him feel like garbage, and while he felt it was justified, Ford was enraged that Dipper wouldn't even give him the chance to make it right, "Dipper how on Earth could  _you_  think that? This guy just so happens to show up at our door step, he basically has a device that could save Mabel and your telling me you don't even want to take that chance?" he yelled.

"Don't  _you_  think I want Mabel back? I miss her  _every_ single minute of  _every_  single hour of  _every_  single  _fucking_  day! I've had to go to sleep in that attic next to  _her_  bed, her  _empty_ _bed_ that she will  _never_  sleep in again! I had to watch her  _tiny_  casket be lowered into the ground, I have to live with the fact that  _you_  were the cause for her demise! How dare you not think I would give anything to get her back Grunkle Ford!"

Ford looked on as Dipper continued, "I'm sorry, but…I know for a fact this is not the right move. Blendin went to prison the last time I messed with time, he took the bullet that I fired, even Mabel wouldn't want me to repeat that mistake, even if…even if it meant she could be here with us right now,"

Ford looked over to Blendin. He could tell from the way he reacted to Dipper's outburst that they were right, altering time for personal gain, even if it meant to save Mabel's life was not right. At that rate anyone should be allowed to save their loved ones from death by doing the same thing.

"So, there is nothing we can do to save her?" Ford asked crushed.

"I'm afraid there isn't. I'm sorry," Blendin replied.

Ford sat back down, faith had given him one more shot at saving Mabel and now it had revealed itself to be nothing but a scam. He thought about Mabel, the night she died in his arms, the way he had sung that song as she slipped into a sleep she never awoke from. He was ready to finally accept the fact that Mabel was gone forever, when Dipper began to speak.

"Well…there might be one way we could save Mabel. And without breaking any time rules,"

Blendin could tell what Dipper meant, "No, no you don't mean  _that_ do you?" he asked.

Ford immediately looks up at Dipper, "what? what is it? how do we do it? who or what do I need to give up for it?" Ford questioned desperately.

"It's a thing called a time wish. Mabel and I once got it and gave it to Soos so that he could meet his father. It lets you alter time without causing any repercussions to the future,"

Ford was surprised at this, the future had all these incredible time altering methods yet kept them to themselves, but his anger for the future's selfishness was overshadowed by this new chance to save Mabel, "What do we have to do to get one? how do we use it? how do we…"

Dipper interrupts Ford, "we…we have to win Globnar to get one," he says.


	5. A Future Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter but it is important to the end game of this story.

The word confused Ford, "What the heck is that? Sounds like a some knock off brand of children's glue….."

"I'll have you know that  _Globnar_  is an  _ancient_  gladiatorial form of combat that has been played for thousands of generations, our people battle to the death for a chance to get a time wish," Blendin says,

Ford was already quite fed up with all this future talk. He was not a religious man who believed in miracles and wishes. He saw hard work and dedication as the key to success. But at the same time, he was ready to grasp any chance to give Mabel a second chance to live. Even if the opportunity was not one he had total faith in, he had to give it a try, for Mabel's sake.

"What do we have to do to partake in this event? and how do we win it?"

Blendin looked Ford dead in the eyes, "you first have to break a time rule and invoke it," he explained.

With the pull of the time tape, Blendin, Dipper and Ford are cast into the future, and into the year of 207̃012. Ford is awe struck at the architecture of the future, it resonates the feel of many sci-fi movies he and Stan used to watch and yet many of the problems of their time from poverty, pollution and crime still existed. However, he didn't have time to focus on either of these things, the only thing that mattered to him was Mabel.

"Alright so explain to me again what we have to do," whispered Ford cautiously.

"Okay so Globnar can only be invoked by people who have committed a  _time crime_ , all you gotta do is break a time rule and invoke it an…and you should be good to go," stammered Blendin.

Dipper and Ford look around, Ford then spots a Time Anomaly agent roaming the streets, "I got an idea, Dipper follow my lead okay?" Ford led.

Dipper watches on as Ford approaches the agent from behind, "Excuse me sir?"

Before the agent can respond, Ford punched him in the face, "Run Dipper," he ordered as the agent began to chase the two of them.

The two raced down the streets of the city, jumping over boxes, running through ally's and scaling buildings as an ever-growing force of time agents chased after them.

Eventually the two reached a dead end, helicopters and a small army of agents soon surround them.

The agent Ford punched soon approached them, "You're surrounded by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron. Anything you say can and already has been used against you in future court, any last words?" he asked as he pulled out his handcuffs.

Ford stood up and approached the agent. The other agents around him draw their weapons, ready to shoot Ford if he makes any sudden moves, "Yes, in fact  _I_  do. _I invoke…Globnar,"_

A loud gasp roars through the crowd of agents, "Very well then," the agent agrees.

Ford and Dipper are handcuffed and escorted to a waiting helicopter. The two are then whisked away to the  _Globnar stadium._


	6. For Mabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Mabel

Dipper and Ford are taken to a holding cell as they wait for their turn to partake in the event.

"Well that went smoother then I had anticipated," said Ford confidently.

"Speak for yourself, these handcuffs hurt," complained Dipper

Blendin approached the two of them, "I think I should let you both know that the rules here have changed a bit, you no longer are allowed to pick your rival in the games, that is decided at random by Time Baby," he states.

"Hang on, this is all run by Time Baby?" Ford asked nervously. In his 30 years of interdimensional travel, he had come to learn of Time Baby as a powerful being who controlled time in the universe. He had known about him, but he had never encountered him in person.

"He runs pretty much everything here, school children learn who he is before they're even able to walk," Blendin explains.

Two guards arrive to escort Dipper and Ford to the arena, "hey, I hope you two win, _for Mabel_ ," says Blendin with a small smile.

Ford smiles back at him, this man who he had only a few hours earlier thought of as an enemy whom he was prepared to shoot was now giving him a chance to save his daughter.

He remembered back to the night they had lost her as him and Dipper were escorted, Stan had held onto her up until the morticians led her lifeless body out the door on the gurney. The drive back to Gravity Falls was the most somber experience he had ever been through.

Driving through the city of Portland as their small convoy headed towards the small town left Ford with both sadness and anger at the world. Humanity could build such tall buildings, pave miles of road, create machines that could fly through the skies, and yet as they drove down the streets, not a single person showed even the slightest of sympathy.

"Did a little  _girl's_  loss mean nothing to this world?" Ford thought as they drove. It was not until they returned to Gravity Falls that his question received a definitive answer.

The whole town had gathered around the shack to be there for them. The kindness of the people of Gravity Falls never failed to surprise Ford. As a young scientist who came to investigate the town's strange anomalies, getting to know the locals had been the last thing on his mind. And yet, throughout it all, the people of this small town had ended up being the most incredible discovery he could ever have made, their compassion and support had helped his wounded family deal with many difficult events.

When the twins lost their parents, the town came together to support and give he and Stan advice on how to help the twins, while also learning to be parents themselves, when Brad terrorized them and burned their home to the ground, everyone came to help in anyway they could, from Tad Strange offering free therapy sessions to Soos and Abuelita opening their home up again for them to stay in as they prepared for the trial.

And they did once again when they lost her. Mabel had touched everyone's life in this small town in some way. Her funeral was so big that the church needed to make outdoor accommodations to fit everyone. So many people donated to help the family out that Stan did not have to struggle with funeral costs later on and the remaining money ended up being donated to the research firm in Australia that Ford had hoped they could have gotten Mabel to. If even one life could be saved by that experimental treatment, Mabel's death would not have been in vain.

The thoughts kept going until Ford was shaken back from his senses by Dipper, "Grunkle Ford we're here," he said.

Ford looked out at the stadium, thousands of spectators filled the seats, they cheered and screamed. He watched as the previous match drew to a close and the victor took his time wish.

"It is  _done_ ," came a loud commanding voice, Ford looked over and saw him, Time Baby.

The guards removed Dipper and Ford's cuffs and escort them into the arena, the crowd around them cheered, screamed and some even booed. The were escorted right up in front of Time Baby.

"Welcome Globnar tributes, I have a very important nap to get to so I want this game done as fast as possible," he bellowed.

A robot approached them, "Time Baby has already at random picked your rival, you will have until he completes this hourglass of cosmic sand to complete the games," he says.

"Now bring out the second contestant, notorious  _Time Pirate_ , Dos Hunthou," ordered Time Baby.

Ford and Dipper watch as a tall, muscular man is brought out into the arena. He was many times stronger looking then Ford and his tattoo covered body sent a chill down Dipper's spine.

"Greetings, I see that out paths have intersected here. I wish you the best of luck but if I can be brutally honest, Globnar is not a game that people like you should even be taking part in," Dos said intimidatingly.

Ford already did not like this guy, he could see the fear in Dipper's eyes just being near him. He approached the boy and looked at him, "you feeling okay son," he asked gently.

"I don't, I don't know if we even have a chance at this but…but I know if it was me who's life was at stake, Mabel would risk it all for me," he said determined.

Ford gave him a pat on the back, "lets, do this, _for Mabel_ ," he said determined, " _for Mabel_ ," Dipper replied seriously.

The robot pops the hourglass bottle into Time Baby's mouth, and with that, the ancient game of Globnar gets underway.


	7. Turn Back the Clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To save Mabel is one route. To start over is another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the moment I pitched this idea to marehami I wanted this as the ending. The direction I ended up taking was one that I was very glad to do but also nervous given the destruction it caused. But Mary being the awesome person she is welcomed this outcome and pushed me to publish it. No child deserves to lose their parents especially at that age. I hope you're ready, this chapter is what I made this tale for. It's sad, happy, emotional but in the end, time will save you.

For Dipper it was like a trip down memory lane, he knew every bit of the game and how to excel in many of them. When he and Mabel had been here fighting against Blendin, they gave it all they had and it paid off.

Now he wished she could be here with him. He needed her help, he needed her creative ideas and skills.

But Ford was good ally. As a man who had ventured through the unforgiving multiverse and had returned in one piece, he knew his way around. The two fought against their adversary in this match well, but Dos Hunthou was a hardened and relentless fighter.

His determination for victory was something that amazed even Ford. Having seen many criminals in his travels, he almost always expected them to have a weakness that he could exploit. He had done so several times in fact to escape multiple foes.

But this man's will power kept showing with each point he would take. It soon became clear to Ford as to why.

"I have to hand it to you old man, you and that kid have some real nerves of steel to still be fighting for this long," Dos said as he and Ford were entangled in a fight with laser swords.

"Well I have my reasoning's to get that orb, my adopted daughter died at my own hands recently and I want to her back whatever the sacrifice I have to make is," he said.

"I can sympathise with you there," Dos said as he pointed off towards the crowds. Ford looked over and saw him pointing to a little girl in the podium. She looked to be no younger then Mabel had been when she died.

"That girl right there, she's my daughter. I thought joining the Time Pirates gang would give me a chance to show the world who I am and help me leave a mark here. Then one day thanks to them, I was thrown into jail. The people who I had once saw as my friends betrayed me in a second and let me be taken," Dos said.

Even through they were interlocked in combat, Ford could feel for the man, he had lived his life aiming for glamour and to be one day known as one of the greatest scientists in history. But his ambitions lead him to be betrayed by the very people he once saw as friends. And it took it's toll on him.

"I lost everything," Dos went on, "my wife, my home, my job, my freedom, my daughter. She's had to live a majority of her life without her father. I'd give anything to change the past. So, when I heard I could do this and win a chance to get my freedom back, I had to take it, no matter what the risk was. I'd rather die knowing I tried to get her back then live 100 years without her."

Ford felt sympathy for this man, he like him, wanted to get his daughter back, his livelihood back, his everything back. And like him, he was the only thing standing between that.

The bell rang as the round concluded, Ford watched as Dos Hunthou's points went up by 5. He was 100 points ahead of him and Dipper.

He looked over to the boy, he was beaten, his clothes were burnt, had holes in them and were covered in his sweat, tears and even blood. He was hurt and broken. The sight hurt Ford more then it must have hurt Dipper, this was his battle to fight not his. Even when he told Dipper to hold off, sit back and let him handle this, Dipper would pick up a weapon needed for the upcoming event and say, "This is for Mabel, and I'm not backing down till we get her back,"

This was it, the final event, the deciding round, the game that would either lead to their victory or downfall, Time baby looked down at them, "There is only one final challenge for Globnar. The final deciding round. An ancient game, thousands of years old, chosen for its exemplification of pure strategy: The ancient art... of  _Laser Tag_!"

" _Laser tag, seriously_ ," Ford says to himself.

"The one who touches the victory orb first will win," Time Baby bellowed.

The three got suited up. Dipper wanted to use the old tactic that he used with Blendin and zap Dos when he was in the middle of a conversation, but the rules had changed, no one could fire until the fog machine turned on.

With the blow of a horn, the game of laser tag began. Dipper and Ford decided to split up as they ran through the maze, they hoped Dos would chase one of them for long enough that the other could reach the orb. The planned seemed to be working.

Ford ran through the maze as fast as he could. The fog made it difficult to see but through it he could see the victory orb, he was so close, he was so close to victory and saving Mabel. He just had to make it. He hoped that Mabel would soon be back, he hoped she would forgive him for all the suffering he made her go through, he hoped they could finally have a father daughter moment that did not lead to troubles or health related issues in the future. He just had to get that orb and Mabel would be back and this nightmare would finally be over.

Suddenly through the fog he saw Dos, he had cornered Dipper and was preparing to shoot him.

Suddenly Ford's father instances kicked in, his judgement to the fact it was a fake weapon disappeared, all he saw was a real gun, and his afraid and defenceless son starring down the barrel.

Ford ran, he ran like he never had done before. He ran like any father would at the sight of their child in danger, he did not care what happened to him, protecting Dipper was all that mattered. He leaped into the path of the laser, it hit him in the chest plate he wore. The automated speaker shouted " _HIT_ ", he was out.

Dipper looked down at him, Dos looked at him too.

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper said,

"Run, just get to the orb, win this, for Mabel," he says.

Dipper realized, it was up to him now. He ducked down as Dos began firing at him. He made a run for it, dodging obstacles, back tracking and hiding himself in the fog. Soon the staircase to the orb came into view.

Dipper leapt up onto them and began running. He heard lasers being fired behind him. He saw as the missed ones passed by his head. One got so close he thought he had been hit.

Dipper ran with all his might up those stairs, but Dos was quicker, he had caught up to him. Dipper looked over and saw him aim his gun at him, we kept running but braced to be shot at.

Just then, Dos slipped, and fell down. Dipper stopped and watched as he fell, and saw the laser he nearly fired at him, flyby harmlessly.

Dipper felt he had to go back down to help out, it was only good sportsmanship. But when Dos began firing at him again, Dipper realized, in Globnar, it's win or lose, no middle ground. He raced up the final flight of stairs and touched the orb.

Time Baby finished his bottle and burped, "It is  _finished_ " he exclaimed.

The points counter jumped up beyond 100 points, the crowds cheered. Ford and Dipper had won, just. Victory was theirs.

The arena cleared up. Ford spotted Dipper standing with the orb in his hands, he ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged him tighter then he had in a long time, "I'm so proud of you Dipper, you did it," he said.

"Hey, we did it, I didn't win this thing alone you know," Dipper says.

"You have made victory in Globnar. Before I give you, your time wish, tell us; what fate have you decided for the loser" Time Baby says.

Dipper and Ford look at their rival. Dos stands there, passive but clearly devastated. Dipper did not know, but Ford very much did. As a father he knew. They both fought this battle under a common ground and purpose, he owed him an equal fate.

Ford gestured at Dipper, "Can I," he says. Although confused, Dipper agrees to let Ford decide their competitor's fate.

He approached Time Baby and looked over at the man, "Dos Hunthou, you are a good man. You have a big heart, something I wish I could have. Your reasonings for being here touched me. As you know I have…had a daughter too, and as a father I can only imagine your suffering, as much as you might for me. My choice is simple, I want you free, I want you back with your daughter, to let her have her father again. Time Baby, sir, I want Dos Hunthou to be free and to be reunited with his daughter," says Ford.

The crowd give off a simultaneous aww, Dipper even fights back tears.

"So be it," says Time Baby.

With the wave of his rattle, Dos's handcuffs are removed, his chains fall off.

" _Daddy_ ," a child's voice says from behind, the three look behind to see his daughter come running. She runs into the waiting arms of her father.

The two hug each other, "I missed you pumpkin, I…I love you so much," Dos said. He looks over to Ford and Dipper and gives them a smile. Ford felt as if he had at last in his entire life, done something beneficial to someone else. His work had taken his daughter away, but it also had now reunited another one with her father.

His mask of strength, which he held on to even as he watched Mabel be lowered into the ground, finally melted off. Dipper looked up to see tears stream out of Ford's eyes and fall onto the ground below.

Time Baby then looked down at them, "Now, tell me you two, what is it that you want for your time wish?

This was it, the moment they had worked so hard for. Ford looked over to Dipper, "this is your wish, not mine, bring her home buddy," he said.

Dipper gave his adoptive father a tear-filled smile as he approached Time Baby.

"Ah young Dipper Pines, the last time you were here, you and your sister had made victory in Globnar too," he said.

Dipper looked up at him, "thank you Time Baby…sir, but uh, Mabel, well she um…"

"She died only a week ago didn't she," Time Baby said. Dipper nodded, he was a bit surprised that Time Baby knew, but at the same time he was the being who controlled it, so of course of all people, he would know.

"Even in my time, I have never been able to understand why the brightest and most loving of souls have to die so soon," Time Baby said.

"I know. That's why me and my Grunkle Ford came here," Dipper says.

"To give her a second chance, to bring her back. To see her again. It's a wish that many before you have done too," Time Baby exclaimed,

"Yes, and I really do want her back, but…but I can't,"

Ford and even Time Baby look at Dipper surprised. Ford felt shocked. Their mission had been to save Mabel and now it seemed Dipper had changed his mind. He wanted to say something, yell at him, but he held it back, something told him Dipper was not done.

"I don't just want her back. If I do, there's still something missing, something…no...someone, someone that like Mabel, that I lost too soon,"

"Your mother and father right," Time Baby said.

Dipper nodded, "even if I get Mabel back, it's like it will only be a matter of time before another nightmare like this happens,"

Dipper breathed in as he began down the long list, "I mean just in the last two years since our parents died, Mabel was attacked and…and nearly died when…when  _HE_  ordered his friends to burn the Mystery Shack down. Our great aunt Janice tried to take us away and it drove Mabel to the point she attempted suicide. Brad nearly killed her and Stan and…and now she's gone. Her short life full of hardship ended in a way no one should endure. She…never even got a chance to say goodbye," Dipper said as he began to tear up.

"Mabel lead a very hard life after you were both orphaned," said Time Baby.

"Yes, and that's the thing. I feel like a wave of bad luck fell on my family, especially Mabel when they died. And well, what if lightning strikes again when I get her back. I'm not a very superstitious person, but…but I feel that some sort of curse fell on us when they died. Instead of just bringing Mabel back…"

Dipper held his breath and then finally spoke, "I...I  _want_  my parents  _back_. I want my mom and dad to be  _alive_  too, I want this nightmare to  _end_ , I just…I just want to go  _home_ ,  _with_  Mabel, I want to see them  _all_  again, I want this pain to end, I want this suffering to end and I want to be  _loved_  by them again. I want for none of this to have ever happened," he said in a tearful plea.

Ford looked at Dipper. He knew that while he had been so strong for so long, deep down he was still just a little boy, a little boy in a huge and unforgiving world who needed the love of his parents again. His  _real_  parents. Truth was, while he and Stan had done their best to be his and Mabel's adoptive fathers, they could never replace in their hearts their actual parents. No one could.

Once wiping away the last of his tears, Dipper looked up at Time Baby, "I wish that my parents did not die in that car accident, that they did make it to Gravity Falls that day, and that at the end of that summer, me and Mabel do go home," he said.

Time Baby looked at Dipper. In all his life, since the first game of Globnar had been played, he had never encountered a person who had a heart like him. The fact that he went to such lengths to once again get a chance to experience the love and care of his parents, it was something that while he did not show, had touched even him, the ruler and master of time, "so be it then, at your command, your life and the lives of all will be reset, to August 31st of 2012, and this time, your mother and father will arrive," he said.

"Thank you, Time Baby," says Dipper.

He turned to look at Ford. The old man was practically fighting back tears. Dipper approached him, "I know it's not exactly what we planned but…"

Before Dipper could complete his sentence, Ford had picked him up into a hug.

"I hope your not mad," he says.

"Mad, why would I be mad Dipper? You and Mabel deserve to be back with your parents, you always did," said Ford. While he was sad in a sense that Dipper had decided on this, he knew it was an absurd sadness. Dipper and Mabel deserved their real parents. He may not have known them as well as they or Stan did, but he knew that he and Stan could never replace them in the eyes of these kids. A child's bond with their mother and father is unique, it can never be challenged and it can never be replaced once it's gone.

"I'll miss you and Grunkle Stan. Thank you for being our dad Grunkle Ford,"

The words hit Ford like pillow in the face. It was a hard hit, but soft and made him smile and brighten up.

"No, thank you Dipper. You and Mabel were the greatest blessing I could ever have found in my life. You made me smile and have fun again. Mabel made each day worth living, you both did. Never stop being yourself Dipper. You and your sister are destined for great things," he said.

Dipper smiled. The two released themselves from their hug, "Okay, I'm ready," Dipper said.

Time Baby closed his eyes, the huge mark on his head began to glow. Dipper begins to feel sleepy, Ford does too. The two of then soon began to dissipate into molecules.

Time can never be reset; the past will always remain in the past. You can't change time, but a clock can be rewound, and often, a second chance can emerge from the ashes of the first one.


	8. There's Always Next Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another outcome, another path, another ending.

**_August 31_ _st_ _, 2012_ **

"Mabel, where are you?" Dipper called from the front of the shack. "It's time to cut the cake!"

"Coming!" Mabel turned back to Ford. "After we cut the birthday cake, you should ask him. You'll feel better if you just get it over with."

"Yes, you're right. After you cut the cake, I'll ask him!" Ford said with determination.

"That's the spirit, Grunkle Ford!"

"Alright, missy, we better get going."

"Yes, my public awaits!" Mabel said as she put her arm around her forehead in a dramatic pose.

Ford chuckled. His niece never failed to bring a smile to his face. Deep down he wished he had gotten to spend more time with her. But he supposed there was always next summer.

They all sang happy birthday to the twins. As they began to open their presents, Ford decided now was his chance.

"Stanley, I need to talk to you." Ford lead Stan behind the Mystery Shack. Ford notices Stan was crossing his arms and frowning. It broke his heart that Stan thought any private conversation with him would be negative, but he hoped he would give him a chance.

"I didn't wanna say anything with everyone listening but we have a problem. Weirdmageddon has been contained but I'm detecting some strange new anomalies near the Arctic Ocean. I want to investigate it, but I think I might be too old to go it alone."

Stan's heart skipped a beat. Was For really asking...?" Are you saying you need someone to help you sail around the world in the adventure of a lifetime?"

"I don't just want someone to come with me Stanley, I want it to be you," Ford pulled out an old Polaroid photograph of the two of them as children, shirtless and sunburnt on the Jersey shore on board their beloved Stan O' War. "Will you give me a second chance?"

Stan could not believe it. After all those years of hoping from dimension to dimension, Ford had held onto and treasured this photo. It may have been faded and seen better days, but it still remained, symbolizing its powerful message. Despite everything, Ford always remembered him.

"You think we'll find treasure? And babes?"

Ford grinned. He knew what this meant. It was his brother's way of saying yes. It had taken him a long time to admit it, but he longed for those crazy, carefree adventures with his beloved brother more than any scientific praise. He was finally able to take the leap and earn his brother's forgiveness and friendship once more.

Their conversation was then interrupted, by the sound of an approaching car. Stan looked down the driveway and saw a maroon minivan approaching. The license plate was from California. He soon caught a glimpse of who was driving it.

"What they heck? What are those two doing here," Stan said?

"Who," said Ford.

Before Stan could answer, Dipper and Mabel came, bounding in with huge grins on their faces.

"I heard a car coming up the driveway! Mom and Dad told us they were gonna try to make it down for the party. Is it them?" Mabel asked excitedly.

Stan and Ford looked down at the twins confused, "How long did you know this, and when were you gonna tell us," Stan asked.

"Oh, since last night," says Dipper

"We were gonna tell you, but, we got a bit excited with the party and stuff," says Mabel.

"Huh, you two really are the biggest nuisance I've had all summer," Stan says cheerfully.

Dipper and Mabel start to laugh, "Well I'm sure you'll start missing that real soon Grunkle Stan," Mabel said.

At that moment Dipper and Mabel saw their parents had arrived and as if the world itself had given them energy, they raced off down the little path and into the waiting arms of their mother and father.

Stan and Ford watched on as the two children they had come to know and love over the course of this summer were reunited at long last with their parents.

Mrs. Pines looked over from hugging Dipper and spots the two old men. She gives them a wave, "Nice seeing you again too," said Stan waving back.

"Well I guess that's it then, summer really is over," Ford said, as if he was getting ready to say goodbye himself.

"Ah come on don't go all soft on me poindexter, we have our own adventure coming up and hey, there's always next summer," Stan says as he gives his brother a playful punch.

"Yes, I guess you're right, but I mean, I wish I had more time to spend with them. Especially Mabel, I wish I could have gotten to know her more," Ford said.

"Hey, Mabel loves you just as much as she loves anyone. Don't you think she doesn't. And I mean, after all the adventures and struggles those two have been through, they deserve a break from Gravity Falls just as much as you and I do," Stan says.

Ford smiles. His brother was right. There would be another day when they could all have adventures together as a family, but for now, it was time for them all to go their separate ways.

The sight of Dipper and Mabel hugging their parents, their true parents made both old men emotional. They may not have been the best caretakers to those two kids (although Mabel would say otherwise calling them the best Grunkles in the whole world) but they had been able to give both of them a summer they'd remember. And even thought they had come to be very close with them, at the end of it all, nothing could replace in Dipper and Mabel's hearts, the love and affection that comes from their mother and father. But deep down, both Stan twins felt as if they had lived a lifetime with those kids. Maybe deep down they remembered but as the cucle of life goes on, memories, even fabricated ones tend to disappear into the abyss of time.

The twins hugged their parents for what must have been forever. Eventually they guided the two of them to the front of the shack and introduced them to the awaiting crowd.

It was the perfect ending to not only the most perfect day, but to the most perfect summer. And if the pages upon pages of Polaroid photos in Mabel's scrapbook could not help to describe or tell that story, then nothing ever would.

* * *

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to marehami for being my beta reader and letting me be part of her and Keleficent's Adoption AU. And a huge thank you to you for reading. If you have not read the main AU, I highly recommend you read it. Marehami and Keleficent have worked real hard on it and they're passion towards this series is incredible. Do go check their pages out and give the rest of this AU a read.


End file.
